dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Locos
The Locos is a criminal organization on Showtime's series DEXTER. Julio Benes appears to be the leader of the gang, which has territory prominently within Miami. Season * Season Six Background and Organization Julio became the first known leader of the gang and started bullying local shops for protection money. When they refused, like a local barber named Hector Nunez did, Julio would kill them and dispose of the bodies in an unknown way. At some point, Nick decided to leave the gang and join other ex-cons working for Brother Sam at an auto shop. Crimes * Extortion - The Locos bully protection money from all the local shop owners. * Murder - The leader of the gang, Julio Benes, killed Hector Nunez and two or three other local shop owners when they refused to pay protection money. * Destruction of Private Property - Leo Hernandez shot up Brother Sam's garage. * Murder - Nick killed Brother Sam on Leo Hernandez's orders to regain entry into the Locos * Attempted Murder - When Detective Mike Anderson approached Leo Hernandez to arrest him, Leo grabbed his shotgun and tried to kill Mike, but he was shot and killed himself by Mike and uniform officers. Victims * Hector Nunez * Brother Sam * Local shop owners Attempted Victim * Mike Anderson Known Members The organization is a minor organized group but appears to not have many confrontations with the Miami Metro Police Department Top Officials * Julio Benes - the leader of the organization who tried to force Nick back into the gang. Mid-Level Bosses * Leo Hernandez - Julio's second-in-command who took over leadership of the gang after Julio's "disappearance." Ex-member * Nick - Ex-member of the Locos who tried to go straight with the help of Brother Sam. He later requested to rejoin the gang and proved his worth by killing his former mentor. Summary Julio headed to Brother Sam's garage to intimidate Brother Sam with a gun in order to get Nick back into the Locos. But Brother Sam just looked Julio in the eye and told him to either kill him or get out. Julio was about to pull the trigger when Dexter, who was with Sam at the time, revealed that he worked with Miami Metro and advised them to walk out. They took that advice, but not before Julio gloated about killing Nunez to Brother Sam which prompted Dexter to target and kill Julio. ("Once Upon a Time") The Locos blamed Brother Sam for Julio's disappearance and Leo was selected to replace Julio as leader. Nick later came back to the gang wishing to get back in, but Leo wouldn't accept him unless he killed Sam and brought proof that he did so. Nick then went to Brother Sam's garage and shot him three times as Eli, the dog, watched. Nick stole the security disk from the garage and gave it to Leo. Leo had a party celebrating the event. The next day, Miami Metro showed up at his house, and Leo was shot and killed in a shootout. When the police watched the security disk, they believed that Leo had killed Sam. Dexter soon discovered that it was actually Nick who killed Sam and tried to forgive him, but ended up drowning him in anger. ("Just Let Go") Related Pages * Nick * Brother Sam * Leo Hernandez * Hernandez Shooting * Julio Benes * Omar Rivera * Good Shepherd Auto Repair * Brother Sam Murder Case Gallery Locos.JPG|Locos show up at Brother Sam's garage Category:Gangs Category:Groups Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Indexter